Winter Wonderland
by ARTYSgirl98fowlstar
Summary: A sweet Merry Christmas for both of them... the best gift of the best Christmas they ever had.


Winter Wonderland

**A/N: So, this is my Christmas one-shot for you! I love my readers! And, as of recently, (and thanks to someone with great advice) I have decided not to give a number of reviews I would like. This is my romantic thought of the day, really. And this Christmas, I hope we all love :) Merry Christmas! Here's to love of all kinds and joy. This is dedicated to someone... you know who you are. :)**

**With love and wishes of Merry Christmas,**

**Arty's Girl.**

**Disclaimer: If I DID own Artemis Fowl, I would have created a Christmas scene just like this.**

Snow drifted lightly down from heaven, swirling and twirling through the air in their strange, romantic dance. Holly's eyes were shining, luminescent against the crisp gray sky. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips red, and her breath came in soft white puffs.

"Isn't it magical?" she cried, giggling and twirling around the yard, shutting her eyes in a big smile of pure, radiant happiness. She finally got dizzy, and tittered around like she'd had a bit much to drink.

Artemis laughed, and ran out to stop the elf from falling into the snow she was trudging up with her boots. She lurched, laughing, and he caught her in his arms. Grinning, she turned around in them.

"Come on Arty, it's so much fun! Please?"

Artemis smiled back and shook his head, steadying her as he backed away.

"But Holly, then when one of us falls, we both fall. I'm sure you don't want snow in your clothes."

Holly laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him after her.

"I know," she smiled. "Come here, I want to show you something."

Curious, Artemis allowed himself to be pulled into Holly's tracks.

"Okay," he said.

Holly turned Artemis so that he was right beside her. She stood on tiptoe and reached up to touch his chin with her gloved fingers. She tilted his head so that he was staring into the falling snow.

"Open your eyes, Arty!" she laughed. "Try to stare at the snow coming at you. You feel like you're flying!"

Artemis squinted into the sky, trying to look at the snow that appeared to be hurtling towards his face. he suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Holly," he said, and stumbled backwards, tripping and landing in the snow. He heard her peals of beautiful laughter, sounding like bells in the softly echoing world.

"Arty," she smiled, "Why do you always fall into the snow?"

"I don't know," said a disgruntled and slightly annoyed Artemis. "It's not funny, Holly." he scowled.

But Holly just laughed even more at the expression on his face. She helped him up and dusted snow off of him. She shook her head with a grin.

"You are such a trouble magnet."

Artemis sighed. "Apparently, yes." He suddenly noticed the ef's tiny frame quivering. "Holly! You're freezing. Why didn't you tell me you were so cold? Here, give me your hands." He took her hands in his, attempting to warm them through both of their gloves.

"Artemis, please," said Holly, rolling her eyes. Her eyes... and she was so close...

Holly shivered again and stepped up to Artemis, pressing herself against him lightly.

"how are you so _warm?"_ she asked, staring into his eyes.

They stood that way for a few moments. Artemis's heart was pounding in spite of himself. He felt like his brain had shut down. Her eyes...

She let go of his hands, her cheeks flushed pink, and reached up to his face, placing one slender glove on either side.

"Holly," Artemis tried, but she placed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh." Artemis could feel her heart pounding too, against his chest. She came in close, he took her face gently and felt he was being compelled by some invisible force down to her lips.

And then there was magic.

Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids, sparks danced off of their lips like the glittering, fluttering snow that encased their passion. Artemis deepened the kiss, pulling her close to his heart. _ My heart is where you will stay._

It was perfect. It was beautiful. And it was perfectly, beautifully all their own.

They pulled away just slightly, and he could feel her smile against his lips. His heart was full to bursting with joy. Their foreheads were pressed together and their arms around each other, holding on like they would never let go.

And then his angel spoke in the hushed, peaceful atmosphere of love.

"I love you, Artemis," she began, but his words overlapped hers.

"I love you, Holly."

And then they finished in perfect whispered unison.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
